In my copending United States patent application Ser. No. 404,497, filed Oct. 9, 1973, I have described and illustrated two embodiments of a football passer capable of throwing a football in a spiraled pass after a selected time delay. The football passer is constructed so that its throwing arm simulates the natural action of a quarterback and "follows through" after the football is released from the ball holder of the passer, rather than being stopped short. A timer-trigger device permits a player to arm the football passer, select a time delay period after which the football will be thrown, and then go out for a pass. The timer-trigger thus permits individual practice in pass reception and related maneuvers, such as defensive coverage of a pass receiver, without requiring a quarterback.
The throwing arm of each illustrated embodiment of the football passer of my previous application has to be drawn back into a "ready-to-throw" or cocked position against the biasing action of the coil springs that provide propulsion for the throwing arm. In addition, the timer-trigger device is actuated by manually and forcibly spinning a pair of weighted knobs attached to a rotatable rod.